


Even Adonis Sweats

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent share a private moment, which is threatened by Clark's big mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Adonis Sweats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Batman, or the Justice League or any of the media in which they appear. I am not making money from this. I’m just a poor, small-town girl with a fetish for hot guys who like other hot guys.
> 
> Beta’d by XXXMystery

Heavy, but steady, breathing and a lightly pounding heart were the only sounds that currently filled the room. Once in a while, there was a slight sound, as if a moan, and then silence but for the breathing and the heartbeats again.

Clark Kent’s eyes washed over the sight in front of him, the short dark hair that was damp with perspiration, the body flushed and slick with that same hot, salty liquid. The determined, but beautiful, porcelain blue eyes. He loved those eyes. They were beauty incarnate. Then again, so was the entire man. An adonis among mortals if ever there were one.

“Come on, Bruce...” he murmured. “Take it slower...not so fast, there’s nothing to prove.”

“I know...” came the breathless reply, a little annoyed at the coaxing. Bruce hated to be coaxed into anything, especially if he thought he was already performing adequately.

“I just don’t want you to hurt yourself...” Clark murmured, sliding a hand over Bruce’s cheek, wiping away the sweat, feeling the heated skin.

It was all just so good...it was almost a shame to break the silence for conversation of any sort. But, he had to make sure Bruce didn’t...overexert himself.

“Its supposed to burn...just a little...” he grinned at Clark in an almost playful manner. “In a good way...”

“You’re beautiful like this, you know...” Clark said, knowing he shouldn’t but unable to stop himself. It always made Bruce irritable when he gave him such compliments, but they were entirely true and Clark sometimes blurted this out before he thought. Especially in times like this.

Bruce gave him an annoyed look, and stopped what he was doing. A moment later he released his hold on the weight bar a little too soon. The bar moved upward with no resistance from Bruce to keep it down, causing a dual clanging sound, one light from the bar hitting the top and the other heavy from the weights that hit the ground to signal the amount of annoyance Bruce felt at being referred to in such a feminine way.

Clark winced a little. “What? Its the truth.” he said, as Bruce threw his now sweat-soaked towel at Clark, causing the Man of Steel to actually pout a bit.


End file.
